Code Venom
by KillerKaung
Summary: Instead of getting the power of king, Lelouch end up getting something else, and all hell broke lose. Author's notes: Chapter 1 is going to be the same as other Code Geass story beginning, I just change or add little bit to fit into my storyline. But starting from Chapter 2 it will be different. Rated M for blood, gore, brutality. Co-author: jetslinger333
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey everyone, this my first fanfiction crossover. I am sorry if story become lame as y'all read, I will try to improve on that and all comments and idea are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Marvel.**

 **2017 A.T.B  
In the back of the hijacked terrorist truck**

'No signal for my cell phone, dark as night during the day and the roughness of the road surface indicate we are in the old subway tunnels.' Lelouch thought as he sat, one leg over the other, and waited for something he could use.

Shortly after Kallen had deployed her Glasgow, he had discovered she had left a radio behind along with her presumptive disguise in her haste.

'The driver's probably looking for an exit in the Ghetto.' Lelouch continued his calm thought process as he waited. 'On my own, getting out of here will be tricky...I'm not that big on the military, but I could hand this radio over and claim military protection...oh, no I can't -Clovis or one of his flunkeys might come and recognise me. Need another plan...'

Alone in the dark, the exiled prince tried to plan for all possibilities. Little did he know, his salvation would lie next to him as he did.

"Whoa!" Lelouch said as the truck came to an abrupt and bumpy halt. "An accident, or...?" Lelouch wondered.

Suddenly, the side doors opened. Lelouch ran to one side to try to avoid being seen through the opening, but it was too late.

The masked Britannian soldier spin kicked Lelouch, knocking him into crates and an aluminum briefcase, which the glass test tube containing thick black ink liquid from the briefcase fall out, breaking it.

"Enough mindless murder!" The soldier snarled at him.

"Wha? Wait, I'm..." Lelouch tried to get out before the choking hand clenched briefly, cutting off his air temporarily.

"Planning on using poison gas, eh? Stop trying to lie!" the soldier snarled.

Lelouch considered himself a fairly controlled individual, but he hated being accused of things he hadn't done. He always had.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Lelouch snarled back at the soldier and backed up his words with a swift kick to the soldier's midriff, which was dodged, to Lelouch's surprise.

"First off," Lelouch said as the soldier landed from his dodge, "I'm a Britannian, you can tell by my uniform. Secondly, I'm not here by choice." Lelouch strode forward a step, to show his Ashford Academy uniform.

The soldier stiffened at the sight of Lelouch in the light. "No way..." he breathed.

"If this is poison gas, the only people who could make it is Britannia! 'Mindless Murder', you say?" Lelouch said, anger and resentment at his former homeland bubbling to the surface. "Then simply obliterate Britannia!"

Then the figure said something Lelouch never expected.

"Lelouch..." The soldier pulled off his helmet to reveal a familiar face Lelouch had not seen in seven long years.

"It's me, Suzaku." said the boy who had helped him protect his sister from the invasion.

"Y-You became a Britannian Soldier?!" Lelouch said in shock.

"So? You're a-" Suzaku started to say, when Lelouch cut him off.

"No, I'm not! This truck crashed and I went to help it, then it drove off with me in it!" Lelouch tried to explain, only for Suzaku to raise an eyebrow.

"Considering how smart you are, is that really the best excuse you can give?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch felt like gnashing his teeth.

"I can't 'make up a better excuse' because that's what really happened!" Lelouch retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Argh! You really haven't changed a bit! Once you get an idea into your head, you hang onto it more tenaciously than Kaguya-sama used to hang off of me!"

All of a sudden, the 'poison gas canister' began to glow and emit light. Lelouch was suddenly tackled to the ground by Suzaku, who then forced his own gas mask over Lelouch's mouth and nose.

The sphere's four lids then popped open, and instead of poison gas, a girl appeared. Her hair was jade green and waist length, her eyes were the same colour as gold. She was dressed in a Britannian prisoner's straitjacket that left nothing to the imagination as it clung to her slim, lithe body.

She looked at the two stunned young men, before collapsing into an unconscious heap.

"That's not poison gas." Suzaku muttered, confused.

Lelouch nodded before forcing Suzaku's hand away from his mouth. "Something smells like a rat, and I don't mean the sewage pipes." he said, before getting up and moving towards the girl. Unknown to them the black muck crawl into Lelouch's shoes while he was down.

"Suzaku, be straight with me here," continued Lelouch as he undid the bindings on the straight jacket, "What the heck does a girl have to do with poison gas?"

"It's what they told us in the briefing, I swear." But the talk was cut short when the tunnel was flooded in light and a group of armed men came into view. Their uniforms made it clear they were part of the royal guard. Lelouch knew they were in deep shit.

"Stinking monkey. Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" A man with a scar on his face, obviously the leader, shouted at Suzaku. Suzaku ran up to the man.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas." That was not the smartest thing to say. The leader's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you question orders?" Lelouch immediately realized that the higher-ups of the military would not let this go public and most likely silence everyone one way or another to save their skin. But scarface wasn't done yet. He grabbed his gun and held it to Suzaku. "However, in light of your outstanding military performance I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist!" Suzaku stared at the gun, then at Lelouch.

"But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this." 'Suzaku, you idiot!' Lelouch thought 'Do you think he cares? I'm a witness and they don't want witnesses!' Scarface thoughts seemed to go in a similar direction.

"You insubordinate little... Didn't you swear your life to Britannia?" Suzaku flinched.

"Well, yes, but..." Then he smiled at Lelouch "But I won't do it, sir. I wont shoot a civilian. I'm sorry, but I can't follow your orders." Lelouch was touched. What Suzaku had just done was brave... and incredibly stupid.

"Very well then." With that, the leader shot Suzaku in the back. Suzaku dropped like a stone, without a single sound. Then, scarface turned to Lelouch. "Well schoolboy, not a good day to cut class." His tone became louder as he ordered his men "Collect the boy. Once you've secured him, kill the student." Lelouch's eyes widened. Was this it? Then the driver cabin of the truck behind them exploded. Lelouch took this as a sign from god and ran into a tunnel, grabbing the girl by the arm as her feet were not tied up.

Lelouch leaned on the wall and went through the past ten minutes again. It was ridiculous that an hour ago, his biggest worry had been that Shirley would chew him out for his gambling again and now he was fearing for his life. He looked at the girl,, who had tripped.

"What the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Worst of all, Britannia has... even killed Suzaku!" The girl struggled against the restraints that kept her arms bound and her mouth silenced. Lelouch could have helped her, but the girl seemed to know what she was doing and would most likely free herself in a few minutes. Right now, Lelouch had bigger worries, like what was going on. He could hear the screams, explosions and gunfire all the way down here. Lelouch knew what was happening, but he couldn't understand how it had come to this. His brother Clovis had never been one for violence, he was a pacifist if there had ever been one. Did those seven years change him that much? Lelouch knew best how fast people changed and seven years were a long time, but this was something he never thought his brother was capable of. But now it was time to move, before one of those armed idiots found a map that showed the exit of this tunnel or developed enough brains to send people into the tunnel after them. There had been at least fifteen people with automatic guns and only three tunnels where two unarmed escapes could have run into. He was thankful for the steadily increasing stupidity in the military.

Lelouch silently swore. He was laying on the staircase leading up and was forced to watch the royal guards shoot down a group of civilians who had used this warehouse as a hiding place. Why did he get all the rotten luck? Couldn't something good happen, just for a change? It seemed his wish was granted as the royal guard was getting ready to leave, but then his cellphone rang. He knew only one person who would call him at a time like this: Shirley. Nobody else had such miserable timing. He silenced his phone but it was too late.

Back in Ashford academy, Shirley Fenette stared at her cell phone in disbelief.

"That jerky hung up on me!" She would kill him when she'd get her hands on him.

They dragged Lelouch to a wall and he suddenly knew how a prisoner felt when facing the firing squad. One last brutal shove knocked him off his feet and he slammed into the wall. He stayed seated. There was no way out of this. But this couldn't just end here, who would take care of his sister if he died here? Scarface obviously didn't care.

"And now, my clever young friend, you have no future!" the man finally finished his monologue and began to raise his sidearm.

'Is this it?' Lelouch wondered as the man's pistol was raised and the trigger was slowly pulled.

At the proverbial last instant, the girl rushed forward and cried out, "NO! He mustn't die!" throwing herself in front of Lelouch.

The bullet struck her square in the forehead.

"Y-You shot her!" Lelouch exclaimed, stepping forward and caught her falling body on reflex and gently laid it on the ground.

"We were supposed to capture the female alive, but, oh well." The man shrugged, unconcerned by the death of his target. He tapped his chin with the muzzle of his pistol for a couple of moments, and then an evil smirk crossed his face.

"This is what the report shall say then: We, the Royal Guard, found and exterminated the nest of terrorists," he waved his pistol to indicate the warehouse they currently stood in, filled with the dead bodies of innocent Japanese civilians, including ten year old children, "But unfortunately, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think of my script, schoolboy?" The sneer in the man's words was all too evident.

Lelouch was numb. 'First Suzaku is killed, then this girl. And I am next. Before I have a chance to do a single thing with my own life. I' m sorry, Nunnally!'

Before any of the Royal Guards could fire, the black muck inside Lelouch's right shoe expend and consumed Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Code Geass or Marvel.**

"What the hell?!" yell the Royal Guards leader, taking a step back with wide eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lelouch asked, as he try to get the black muck off him in panic but he just make it worse.

"NO! Stop!" but the black muck consume Lelouch whole as he fell on his knee.

All the Royal Guards could do was watch in shock and horror, unable to move from their spot. Soon the boy slowly stand back up but now cover in black muck from head to toes, which look like he is wearing a tight black spandex which also cover his whole head with two white trim black goggles/glass that cover his eyes.

'What is this…..feeling.' thought Lelouch, and look down at himself in amazement. 'I feel…..so alive and powerful.'

"What are you waiting for men!" yell the Royal Guards' Captain, interrupting Lelouch thought. "Kill that thing!" Royal Guards aim their pistols at Lelouch and open fire upon him.

Lelouch raised his arms to protect himself but expected death. To everyone's surprise all bullets harmlessly bounce off Lelouch.

'What is this!?' thought the Captain in fear as he and all the Royal Guards empty their gun.

Lelouch slowly lower his hands amazed that he wasn't dead or feel any pain from salvo of bullets.

Suddenly Lelouch grab his head in pain as all the information about his new abilities was implanted into his brain at the same time. Now armed with the knowledge of his capacity, Lelouch smiles like a maniac under the mask.

" **Well."** said Lelouch out loud, sounding demonic but with his normal voice mixed in it. Upon hearing the demonic voice alarmed Royal Guards unconsciously take a few steps back. **"My turn."** with that said, Lelouch lash out at the Royal Guards with inhuman speed and with four black tentaclescoming out from his black. Lelouch impaled four Guards with his tentaclesbefore they could even reload their guns, two in the chest, one between the eyes, and other in the stomach through the spine. Lelouch's fingers tip become claws like and slash at the closest Guard in the stomach, spilling bloods and guts all over. One of the Guard try to run but Lelouch got hold of his head and crushed it, brain and bloods ooze out between Lelouch's fingers. The Captain of the Royal Guards try to escape as the demon slaughter his group, but trip over when someone grab his leg. He look over to see one of his dyeing Guard that was impaled through the stomach, grabbing his leg.

"Help me!" cry the Guard as he choked on his own bloods.

"Let go of me!" Captain yell in panic as he try to shake him off. But soon the dying Guard's skull was crushed beneath the foot of black demon, spilling some bloods and brain pieces on the Captain.

" **So, how does it feel to be a weakling?"** ask Lelouch as he stock the Royal Guard Captain, who back away from him, with fear on his face.

"Get away from me demon!" the Captain screamed.

" **Not so high and mighty now. Are you?"**

"Please don't kill me, I have a family!" the Captain pleads pathetically.

" **Too late for that. You should have thought about it before you killed those innocent people. And you should only kill if you're prepared to be KILLED!"** Lelouch yell the last part and launch at him with his mask split open where the mouth should be, revealing dozens of razor sharp fangs along with long red tongue coming out with salivas dripping.

The scream of the man could be heard throughout Shinjuku ghetto.

After brutally ripping the Captain to pieces, Lelouch stand over the green haired girl that took the bullet for him. 'I thank you for taking the bullet for me.' thought Lelouch. 'My life is nothing but lies. My name, personal data, everything, lies, lies nothing but lies. I despaired in an unchanging world, yet could not, even with my lies, give in to despair. But now I have it…this…incredible power...Venom Symbiote…it's all mine….' His thought was interrupted when the purple Sutherland burst into the warehouse and faced him down with its rifle pointed at him. Moment later it's Factsphere Sensor opened.

Inside the Sutherland Villetta Nu saw bodies of Elevens all shot up and bodies of Royal Guards torn apart. And in the middle of it stood a figure which look like wearing black spandex and black ski mask with white trimmed tilted rectangle shaped goggles attached. 'Dead Royal Guards!?' she thought in alarm, she turn on the external speakers and boom her voice out.

"What happened here? And who are you?" Lelouch was slightly surprised. ' A female Knight? While not exactly rare, neither were they common.'

"Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll..." and Lelouch took a calm step forward, completely disregarding the high powered rifle staring him down. "Answer me!" she demanded, worry clear in her voice.

Villetta fire off a couple of rounds above Lelouch's head as a warning shots. With a blur Lelouch rushed the knightmare, before Villetta even knew what happened the rifle was knock out of her Sutherland's hand. In panic Villetta move her Sutherland back but it was too late, Lelouch was already on top of the knightmare and started to rip his way to the cockpit.

'What the hell is this thing!?' thought Villetta in fear as she try to squash the thing on her Sutherland. The knightmare raise its right hand and bring it down on Lelouch, but Lelouch effortlessly block the attack with his bare hand and ripped off. "What!? How is this possible!?" yell Villetta in panic as she spin her one handed Sutherland trying to shake Lelouch off. In annoyance Lelouch destroy the Landspinners with his tentacles, making them crash into the abandoned building with Lelouch first into it.

Villetta sight in relief as she thought she kill the thing but it was short lived as the clawed hand punch into the cockpit, just a few centimeter off her face.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!" curse Villetta as she pull the eject lever and escaped. A few second later Lelouch was able to free himself from between the knightmare and the building. Lelouch jump down and look at the direction where the pilot had escape, 'You won't escape me next time.' And make his way to where the red Glasgow is running away from three Sutherland.

On his way there Lelouch saw the platoon of Britannian ground force slaughtered the group of unarmed Japanese including an infant. With rage consumed, Lelouch tore the whole platoon to pieces, after he kill the soldiers Lelouch consumed some of their weapons and armors. Now he look much better, unlike his first appearance which he look like a tall skinny boy wearing tight full body swimsuit, now he look like a heavily armored SWAT police but still have the ski mask a like and new weapons:

Machine Guns: Two small machine guns are stored in the anterior forearms. A dual barrel machine gun is stored in the left posterior forearm.

Back Machine Guns: Equipped with two long, thin, dual barrel, rifled gun mounted on both shorders. It can be retracted back into the back of the bio-armor.

Now on top of the building, Lelouch got a better view of what is going on around him as the genocide go on. Then he notice the one armed red Glasgow from the hijacked truck running from perusing three Sutherland.

'Well then,' thought Lelouch with a smirk as he take out the terrorists' radio. 'Shall we play my dear brother Clovis?'

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry about the short chapter I will try to write a longer chapter next time, thank you for reading and please review and any ideas are welcome.**

 **Lelouch does look like Agent Venom from Ultimate Spider-Man but for now I equipped with bunch of machine guns instead of missiles, he will upgrade later on as the story continue. Two more changes are instead of white spider of his chest, it will just be white X, another one is he doesn't have Spider-Man ability like webs, spider senses, or wall crawling. But Venom will have his other original ability like shapeshifting, superhuman durability, superhuman strength, superhuman agility, healing factor, and assimilation. For wall crawling he could used his tentacles like Dr. Octopus. Hope y'all like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and ideas. I change my mind about not giving Lelouch Spiderman ability. So now Lelouch is going to be walls crawling, webs shooting, guns blazing mastermind. Because someone mentioned about that in PM. I will at least update once a week. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Marvel. **

**A.S.E.E.C.C. Trailer, Britannian Temporary Shinjuku Ghetto Command**

Suzaku Kururugi find himself waking up in a room, coloured in neutral tones of grey and cream. The source of the voice stood leaning over him, with a wide, childlike grin on his face. He wore large glasses, had short grey hair, and was dressed in a white, floor-length lab coat, with an armband. Next to him was a woman wearing an orange-tan and black uniform. She had kind, pale blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair. She seemed to be holding something in a handkerchief.

"So, are we having a bad day?!" said the man in an unusually cheery and loud voice.

"Where am I?" asked Suzaku sitting up slowly.

"Hm? Oh, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto. We're near Prince Clovis, so this can be considered the safest place to be." answered the woman.

"You missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." The man teased him.

Suzaku then noticed the bandages wrapped around his abdomen, as well as becoming aware of a minor pain where his kidney was located on his right hand side.

"This is what saved your life, Suzaku." the woman leaned forward and showed him what was in her handkerchief. Suzaku's eyes widened. His father's pocket watch!

"You are lucky it was situated under your body armor at just the right angle to deflect the bullet." the odd man said.

"Oh." Suzaku said, somewhat dazed by the revelation.

"You Elevens believe that gods live in everything, even inanimate objects don't you? Looks like this one was…oh, what is the name? Ah, yes! A so-called 'Shugo Seirei'? (Guardian Spirit)" mused the man, somewhat amused by the concept of spirits.

"What's the current situation?" ask Suzaku.

"The poison gas appears to have spread out. Look like it have caused a lot of damage among the Elevens. It seems that the culprit has not been found yet." reply the man.

"I see." mumbled Suzaku.

"So how good are you piloting a knightmare Private Kururugi?" asked the man with a grin.

Suzaku was floored by the offer.

X-

 **With Kallen**

Kallen struck down another VTOL with her one remaining Slash Harken, when she heard a familiar voice chuckle from a loudspeaker. **"Well, well, if it isn't our Glasgow friend."** Kallen paled at the knowledge of where she had heard that voice before and made her damaged Frame speed off.

 **"You've led me on a merry chase, but no mere Eleven can escape Jeremiah Gottwald!"** The Sutherland carrying this Jeremiah Gottwald was in pursuit of her, other two was on his flank. To make things worse, her Energy Filler, the only thing powering her Knightmare, was down to thirty minutes of power. Suddenly, her radio crackled and a raspy voice spoke. _**"The West Entrance! Use the tracks to the West Entrance!"**_ Kallen's eyes narrowed. She didn't recognise this person's voice.

"Who are you? How did you get this code?!" Kallen snapped at the radio. If this guy thought she was going to just trust a random instruction from an unknown creepy voice, he had another thing coming!

 _ **"It doesn't matter! If you want to survive this and win against these Britannians, you're going to have to trust me!"**_ came the reply, the voice sounding annoyed and matter-of-fact.

"To win….?" Kallen breathed out in disbelief. She had hoped to survive this intact, hoped to reduce the casualties her people were suffering, but this creepy voice offered the possibility of winning?

"Alright fine!" and she leapt up onto the old rail bridge and made haste towards the west entrance, the three Sutherlands in close pursuit. "Ok, what am I supposed to do now?" she asked the voice, getting more nervous as the Pureblood knightmares drew closer.

 _ **"Since you trusted me, you're going to win. Jump on the approaching train!"**_ the voice told her. Startled, Kallen noticed a cargo train rapidly approaching on the same tracks she was running her Knightmare along.

"Right!" She affirmed and leapt atop of the train engine and then leapt to the end of the train, across the roofs of the cargo cars.

Jeremiah stop the train on it's track. **"Ha! You think you can escape me Eleven! You two, after that Glasgow!"** he order the other two Sutherland.

 **"Yes, my Lord!"**

Kallen turned her Glasgow around in time to see the two Sutherland leap up. She and Britannians were taken off-guard by a pair of black tentacles intercepting and destroying two Sutherlands in mid-air. All eyes turned to see heavily armored black figure as the tentacles retracted back to the owner on top of the building next to the tracks.

" **Who are you? Another terrorist!?"** Jeremiah spoke, his voice sounding angry. He raised his rifle at the black figure, but before he could fire, Lelouch raised both his arms aiming at the Sutherland and guns pop out of his forearms and shoulders. Lelouch fired salvos of modified high velocity, explosive armor piercing rounds. Almost instantly Sutherland was ripped with bullet holes.

'Oh my God! It's a terrorist! What kind of weapons do they have to destroy the knightmare!' thought Jeremiah in horror and ejected before his Sutherland exploded.

"You save me!" thanks Kallen. "Where did you get that…..suit?" by the time she turn around to look, all she saw was the armored black figure swinging away with some kind of black rope around the corner of the building and disappear.

'What the hell?' thought Kallen, dumbstruck.

"KALLEN!" A shout came from behind her and she turned her Glasgow around to see Kaname Ohgi, run up to her followed by Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami and Naomi Inoue, most of the rest of her brothers' cell. "What was with that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked, concerned about their security.

 **"He called you too?"** Kallen spoke over the speakers, surprised at the fact.

"Yup. Yoshida's group as well, they ought to be here soon." Ohgi's Walkie-Talkie then crackled before the raspy voice spoke from it. _ **"Are you the one in charge?"**_

"Umm…Y-Yeah" Ohgi's voice stuttered a bit.

" _ **I offer you the contents of that train. It has the tools for your victory."**_  
Kallen's sapphire eyes widened in shock when a train full of Sutherlands, at least twenty of them. The voice continued to speak. _**"If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders!**_ " Kallen was still in shock at seeing so many Sutherlands that were not enemies. 'Just who is this guy?'

 _ **"Woman in the Glasgow!"**_ the voice asked her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Y-Yes?" she answered.

" _ **Stay where you are, you will be running decoy. What is the status of your Energy Filler?"**_

"About fifteen minutes worth."

 _ **"Change out your Filler then. I'll contact you in ten minutes with your code names and instructions."**_

"Right!"

The radio then fell silent. Kallen wondered what was going to happen next, since today seemed to be full of surprises.

X-

 **With Lelouch**

As Lelouch was swinging around another building he noticed a lone Sutherland clearing one of the building.

'If I jack the enemies Sutherland I could used the IFF signal as a double edged sword.' though Lelouch as he landed on the side of the building, directly above the Sutherland. Lelouch let himself fall toward the knightmare and landed on the back of the Sutherland where the cockpit is.

Inside the Sutherland the pilot felt something fall on his knightmare. He activated the Factsphere but found nothing. Soon enough the top of his cockpit was ripped open, the last thing he saw was black glove hand grabbing him in the face and yank him out of the Sutherland. It happens so fast the pilot didn't even got a chance to scream.

Inside the Sutherland, Lelouch let's the Symbiote consumed and covered the knightmare, repairing any damage in process. Now the Sutherland is black with white trims and huge white X going across the chest. It's also have a knightmare size of Lelouch's shoulders and forearms cannons and guns with two more Slash Harken, one each underneath both wrist joints. Satisfied with new Sutherland, Lelouch hide inside one of the abandoned building where he could command the terrorist army.

X-

Unknown to Lelouch red and gold armored figure hovering in the sky in a safe distance where no one will notice. "I want to know what's the black stuff and who is controlling it." said the young man voice.

" _Considered it, done_ _. " _came a female voice.

X-

 **With Ohgi**

"Hey, are you really sure this is a good idea?" Tamaki called at Ohgi, who had just booted up his Sutherland. "They've all had their IFF Beacons removed! What if this is a trap!?"

"Tamaki, Britannia has an overwhelming military edge here. There is no point in using traps or tricks with the superior firepower the Britannian army can bring to bear." Ohgi reply. Tamaki grumbled, but shut up.

The radio in Ohgi's Sutherland crackled. _**"P-1, are you ready to move?"**_ the voice enquired.

"Yeah." answer Ohgi.

 _ **"The Sutherland's controls are greatly similar to the Glasgow, so it should be fairly easy to operate."**_ The voice continued. Ohgi grabbed his radio and spoke into it.

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name!"

 _ **"No can do. What if the Britannians are monitoring this frequency? For now, my code name is K-1. Call me that if you wish. Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, two enemy Sutherlands will reach the other side of the wall in twenty three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."**_

"Is this guy for real? He has to be nuts!" Tamaki scoffs. Ohgi, on the other hand, recognizes complete and absolute belief in his own words on the part of the newly christened K-1.

"Everybody, double check your weapons and head to your positions!" Ohgi commands.

"What!?" Tamaki splutters at this, but follows the others as they prepare to fight.

"Three….Two….One….Fire!" Ohgi commands. The seven Sutherlands with him open fire, shedding the crumbling concrete wall instantly-and the pair of Sutherlands who were moving to attack Kallen from behind. All of the resistance fighters gape at where the broken bodies of the Britannian Sutherlands lay.

"Alright everyone! Looks like K-1's word has just been proven to be good!" Ohgi said over the radio, ignoring the grumbling of Tamaki. "Follow K-1's orders! Let's show these Britannians that Japan's spirit is greater than theirs is!"

X-

 **In G-1 base with Clovis**

 **(After Lelouch and the terrorists wipe the floor with Clovis' army)**

"This can't be," Clovis said as he and his staff officer were shocked in seeing their forces almost got wiped out.

Clovis was stepping back as he was still in shock in what was happening and he was wondered who he was fighting. 'Who…who in the world am I fighting?' Clovis asked in his head, 'Could he…he's even better than Tohdoh!' Clovis made a decision, "Lloyd!"

"Oh? Yes Your Highness?" Lloyd responded as he appeared on the screen smiling.

"Can it win? Your toy that is, can it win?"

Lloyd's smile got bigger, if it possible, "Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot."

 **With Suzaku**

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked over the intercom.

"More or less," Suzaku answered.

"Well done. You scored very high in the simulator."

"Look, about what you said before…" Suzaku started walking and was heading outside the trailer.

"It's possible but the possibility is close to zero," Cecile said.

"But not actually zero." Suzaku replied.

"That's true but still I don't want you doing anything reckless. The new system doesn't have an escape mechanism installed."

"Right, I understand Miss Cecile." The hatches were being released and the huge black sheet was dropped revealing a white knightmare frame. Suzaku was amazed as it was the knightmare that he himself was going to pilot.

"So, this is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, the experimental weapon that was developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, the Lancelot."

"It's the world's first 7th generation knightmare frame," Lloyd said with glee, "all right Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?"

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20," Cecile said.

The Lancelot was getting equipment placed in and more preparations were being complete. Suzaku went on ahead and got in the cockpit of the Lancelot and he placed his knightmare key in started up the frame. Everything was set as the chords were released from the Lancelot checking everything and making sure everything was normal. Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot and was ready to move.

"M.E. Boost!" Suzaku Lancelot was powered up and ready.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile called.

The Lancelot launched and rushed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto and Lloyd was pleased as Cecile covered her eyes from the dust. "Full throttle right out of the gate, huh!?" Lloyd yell happily.

The Lancelot continued onward and Suzaku was amazed with the specs of the knightmare frame he was piloting.

"It better than what the manual said," Suzaku commented, "with this…maybe I can end this battle!"

 **With the resistance**

As the resistance was sweeping up the remaining army, in one of the Sutherland cockpits, Tamaki was seeing on something on his screen and wondered what it was.

"Huh, what is that?" Tamaki asked noticing that it was getting closer to his position, "It doesn't look like a Suther—" Tamaki didn't get to finish as the Lancelot quickly struck Tamaki's knightmare frame. Meanwhile Lelouch was looking over his monitor.

 **"Another push and the check point will fall,"** Lelouch said.

"This is B-group," One of the Ohgi's members said on the other line, "confirm signs of the enemy!"

Lelouch was a bit surprised, **"Reinforcements? I see,"** Lelouch placed the radio over his ear, **"What's the status?"**

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in no time at all."

 **"How many units?"**

"Just one…one unit." Lelouch was surprised again, **"Just one?"**

"I think it's a new model, never seen anything like it—huh, it's here?!" There was a sudden crash and then static and Lelouch got concerned. **"Hey, what happened?"** Lelouch asked.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was destroying the Sutherlands piloted by Ohgi's crew members one by one. Suzaku used its sensors and saw more of them and they were pointing their machine guns at him and Suzaku activated its Blaze Luminous creating a shield as they started shooting him. The shield was able to deflect the bullets and this surprised Oghi's followers.

"What the…?" One of the members said, "It can deflect bullets!"

 **"It can deflect bullets?"** Lelouch asked surprised talking over the radio.

"Yeah!" One of the members said on the other line, "What can we do…huh, hey Ishida!" Lelouch was receiving static again and he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

 **"What the hell's going on?"** Lelouch asked himself, **"Is it really some sort of new knightmare model that Clovis had?"**

Back with Suzaku, he continued to defeat all those that would try to stop him in his track. "Good," Suzaku said as he was feeling confident, "I can do this, with the Lancelot; I can end this pointless bloodshed!"

Suzaku decimated more knightmares that were piloted by resistance members. The resistance members tried to counter but Suzaku countered all their moves with ease. Suzaku destroyed their knightmares forcing them to eject.

"Dammit, why can't we stop him?!" One of the resistance members said as he was forced to eject as well. Lelouch was in his modified black Sutherland listening over the radio and he narrowed his eyes.

 **"Useless terrorists!"** spat Lelouch. **"Even if they are supplied with Sutherlands and weapons!"**

" **Fine, everyone fallback to the escape route!"** Lelouch said into the radio. **"I'll handle this imbecile myself!"**

"But we can-" Kallen try to say something but Lelouch cut her off with a growl.

" **Do as I said!"**

"Alright." just as Kallen was about to leave Lancelot came out of nowhere and punch the Glasgow's head off.

"Dammit!" cursed Kallen as she ejected her Glasgow.

Just then heavily armed black and white Sutherland bust out of the building and landed a few yard away from Lancelot, making cracks on the road.

"Are you the one in command?" ask Suzaku as he positioned the Lancelot in fighting stance.

Lelouch in the black Sutherland growled, **"So you're the one interfering. Now DIE!"**

The Venom Sutherland pop out all the shoulders cannons and forearms machine guns, and aimed at the Lancelot.

 **Inside the A.S.E.E.C.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile was in front of the computer screen monitoring the Lancelot progress, when they saw the black and white Sutherland landed in front of the Lancelot.

"Terrorist got a custom Sutherland? But it won't do anything against my Lancelot." claim Lloyd waving his hand not worried, until the black Sutherland pop out all it's weapons and point at the Lancelot.

"Oh, dear." said Cecile, worried for Suzaku.

 **With Venom Sutherland and Lancelot**

As soon as the black Sutherland pop out it's weapons, Suzaku instantly activate both Blaze Luminous shield at maximum output and cover himself. The Lancelot was push back as Lelouch barrage the Lancelot with everything he got.

Suzaku grit his teeth as he block all the barrage, even with the shield at maximum output he knew it won't last forever, but hope the black Sutherland will run out of ammo before that. Unfortunately his system warning went off, saying the blaze luminous shield is overheating, and the black Sutherland seems to have unlimited ammunition.

"Suzaku, get out of there! You won't last for long against that kind of firepower!" yell Cecile from the radio.

"Yes ma'am!" said Suzaku and jump out of the line of fire and take covers behind the half destroyed building.

Lelouch stop firing and activate the speakers and taunt, **"Running away now boy!?"** And Lelouch charged at the building at full speed.

Behind the building, chill run down Suzaku spine after hearing the demonic voice taunting him. Soon the black Sutherland bust out of the building with cloud of dust covering the area and rammed Suzaku's Lancelot to the ground.

 **A.S.E.E.C.C. Trailer**

Fomes was started coming out of Lloyd's mouth as he witness his Lancelot knocked down by black Sutherland. But none of the crew members care about Lloyd as they watch the monitor screen, with worries on their face.

 **Back to the fight**

Suzaku try to stand the Lancelot back up but was punch in the face, breaking the right side of Lancelot's forward horn and was knocked back down. As Venom Sutherlandloom over Lancelot, Lancelot kicked behind Venom Sutherland's knees joints, making it fallback.

Both knightmares stand back up and face each other, Lancelot move first trying to hit the Venom Sutherland with the right hook but Sutherland caught it by grabbing its forearm. This surprise Suzaku how the heavily modified Sutherland was as fast as Lancelot. So Lancelot try to punch the Sutherland in the face but was also countered by grabbing the fist. Both knightmares were in stalemate as they try to overpowered each others.

Inside the cockpit of Lancelot the warning started beeping, saying it's right forearm is being crushed and the right Blaze Luminous system and Slash Harken are disable.

'How strong is this Sutherland!?' Suzaku mentally yell.

"Suzaku, released the hip Slash Harken!" yell Lloyd from the radio.

"Right!" and fire both hip Slash Harken at the Venom Sutherland. One hit the Sutherland in the chest making a dent and other hit right side of the face breaking of the horn. As Venom Sutherland was hit its release the hold of Lancelot, taking the advantage Lancelot jump spin kick the Sutherland into the building.

" **You're going to pay for that!"** growl Lelouch as he shrugged off from the building and fired off two shoulders Slash Harken. As he predicted Suzaku jump to the right side from getting hit.

" **I got you now boy!"** claim Lelouch as he fire his two hidden Slash Harken from lower forearms while Lancelot was in the air. Both Slash Harken log itself into both Lancelot's shoulders, grabbing both Slash Harken wire Lelouch spin and throw the Lancelot into nearly demolished building, after that Venom Sutherland pop out all it's weapons and started fire at the building where the Lancelot is, making its collapse on top of Lancelot, burying it.

Inside the Lancelot cockpit Suzaku was knocked out with blood dripping from the left side of his head. Even if he was conscious he won't be able to move since the Lancelot's Yggdrasil Drive system was badly damaged.

After looking at his handiwork Lelouch make his way toward the G-1 base.

'You're next brother.' Thought Lelouch venomously.

 **At G-1 base**

 **(Outside)**

Now Lelouch appearance had changed into Britannian soldier as he walk toward G-1 base command.

"Halt!" said the guard that is guarding the entrance of the G-1 base. "State your platoon and your business!"

Without saying a word Lelouch stab the guard with one of his tentacle and hid the body inside the G-1's tracks.

Lelouch change back to the regular appearances as he make his way to Clovis location, leaving death and destruction in his awake.

 **With Clovis**

"What the hell is going on?" ask Clovis frighteningly at General Bartley as he hear horrible death scream and gun fire coming from the base.

"Statutes report!" yell General Bartley into the radio.

"Sir, we been infiltrated!" came a frightened voice of a solder. "Our weapons are useless against him, nothing work-. No stop, AAAAAAAH!" And the radio was cut off with a scream, sending chill down everyone back.

Collecting himself General Bartley started barking orders again. "Lock the door down and don't let anyone in!"

"Yes my lord!" said some guards as they lock down the steel door and wait on the other side with assault rifles pointing at it with General Bartley behind them.

Everything was quiet for a moment until the steel door was blown inward killing all the guards in the front and knocking out cold the General Bartley as he was thrown back and hitting the tactical map table. Clovis almost wet his pants as he sat on the throne. From the fire and smoke heavily armored black figure with huge white X across the chest emerge with missiles and machine guns mounted on his shoulders.

" **Now, either you can call your troops back and order ceasefire or I can help you do it."** said Lelouch in demonic voice.

Only thing Clovis was nod in fear and order the ceasefire. After that Clovis sit back down on his throne and try to regain his composure.

"There, satisfied?" Clovis ask.

 **"Yes, absolutely,"** Lelouch said pointing the right shoulder machine gun at him.

"So what's next?" Clovis asked with a bored tone, "A round of songs or a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled, **"Chess, now there's a familiar thought about it."** And steps in front of Clovis. **"Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won."**

"What?"

 **"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"**

"You…who are you?" Clovis asked the soldier fiercely.

 **"It's been a long time, big brother."** The Symbiote uncover his face, revealing it to be Lelouch.

Clovis' eyes widened in shock, as he leaned forward, staring at that face as if seeing a ghost. How could this be? It couldn't be him, but he'd recognize that face anywhere.

"The eldest son of the late empress Marianne, and 17th in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." said Lelouch, now back to his regular voice as he held his left arm across his chest, as he knelt down on one knee before his older brother.

"Lelouch? But, I thought…"

"That I was dead?" Lelouch finished. "I have returned, Your Highness. To change everything." He finished his declaration by pointing the right forearm and shoulder mounted machine guns, level with the viceroy's forehead.

"I… I'm so glad, Lelouch. I heard you died during the capture of Japan. What good news that you're alive! Why don't you come back to the homeland with me?" Clovis said nervously, as he backed himself against his throne as much as possible.

"You intend to use me as a tool of diplomacy again?" Lelouch asked, his hand never wavering as he stepped closer, the shoulder mounted gun almost touching Clovis' forehead now.

"It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." This drew a choked gasp from Clovis. "Right. Because my mother was killed." Lelouch kept replaying the memory of that night in his mind, and his fist tightened further.

"Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was originally a commoner. No doubt the other empresses held her in contempt. Even so… even though you made it look like the work of terrorists...you people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" Clovis protested emphatically.

Lelouch's left fingertips turn into claws and grab Clovis throat in iron grip.

"Then tell me what you know o **r I will squeeze your life out! Who killed her!?"** Lelouch asked as his face begin to covered with Symbiote, but this time with sharp razor fangs and long red tongue with saliva dripping.

Now Clovis scare to shitless, spill what he know, "Schneizel and Cornelia, they know!"

This caused Lelouch to recoil in shock. The two most formidable siblings in the royal family.

 **"They're the ringleaders?"** he asked, requiring clarification on their specific role.

"I don't know! That's all I know! You have to believe me!"

The Symbiote was telling him that Clovis was telling the truth. Lelouch uncovered his face, revealing his human face again.

"I believe you." Lelouch let go of his brother throats and lowered his right arm and retract the shoulder cannon, allowing his brother to breathe a sigh of relief. "However…"

With a blur Lelouch stab Clovis in the heart his clawed right fingers, "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." and rip his heart out and squashed it, letting blood spraying everywhere.

The life faded from his eyes rapidly, as Lelouch stared at the now deceased viceroy apathetically. He dropped the squashed bloody heart on the ground and simply walked out of the G1 base.

X-

 **Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto**

The red and gold armor landed on the ground where the black muck was crawling. Quickly he captured it in the glass test tube and sealed it.

"Look like I got myself a sample."

And took off toward the Ashford Academy.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I am having a hard time deciding what to call Lelouch either leave it as Zero or call him Venom or totally different name. And what kind of Heroes or Villains I should put in this story, I already hinted one of the Hero is in this chapter. So let me know what I should do or who should I add. Catch you guys in the next chapter, peace out everyone.**

 **Man, I finished writing this chapter** **,** **4** **A.M** **in the morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **What's up everybody!? I am back with new chapter. OMG I got over a thousand views! Before I continued I will like to thanks and welcome my co-author jetslinger333 with helping me with this story, giving me ideas. If you don't know this author go to his home page and check it out. He got really awesome stories. I love you all that read my story and thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully all your question are answered as you read. I don't want to answer them since I might spoil you all and I don't want that.**

 **This chapter will be concentrated on some other characters then Lelouch, don't worry he will still be in this chapter. Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Marvel.**

 **Ashford Academy**

Two tall figures walk down the hallway of Ashford Academy. "So, about what you told me yesterday…." said the tallest of the boys.

"Don't worry, F.R.I.D.A.Y is working on it as we speak." said the other boy.

"Good."

Two boys stop in from of classroom door as they reach their destination. "Look like we are here." said the brown haired boy. And wait for their cue to enter.

 **Inside the classroom**

"See something you like buddy?" asked Harry Osborne to his best friend Lelouch, as he notice him looking at the red headed girl direction. Secretly he's the one that had a crushed on the red head.

"What? Uh, no is not that." answer Lelouch as he turn to his best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Harry. Just thinking this a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started."

"I heard she got some kind of illness." Harry mentally sight after making sure his best friend was not into his crushed.

"I see." answer Lelouch and he got lost in his thought.

"May I have your attention please!" interrupt the female teacher. Everyone stop what they are doing and look at the teacher in front of the class.

"We have two new transfer students from homeland, I will like you to welcome them." said the teacher. "You two can come in!" call the teacher.

The door open and two tall male student walk in and stand in front of the class. The shortest of the boy had a short spiky brown hair, sea green playful eyes and light tan skin. What the attention was the tallest boy who had a pale skin, icy blue right eye but have some kind of mechanical eye patch on the left. And also have a ear length jet black and bleached white hairs which is split perfectly, black hair on the right and white hair on the left.

"Sup everyone, I'm Anthony Edward Stark." introduce the shorter boy as he make a peace sign with his right hand. "But call me Tony."

"Whaaaatttt!?" yell almost everyone in the class.

'Anthony Edward Stark as in youngest CEO of the Stark Industry?' thought Lelouch, surprised.

'What is he doing here!?' thought Harry, also surprise that the CEO of his father main rival company is here.

"And I'm Christopher von Washington, nice to meet you all." introduce the eye patched student with a nod. "Call me Chris."

Everyone was quiet after the second student introduce himself.

"Washington?" some of the students whisper at each other taken back by his last name.

"You two can take the two empty seats next to Lelouch, the boy with a black hair." teacher told the two students.

"Ok" said Tony and they both take the seats.

"Alright students, you can go back to whatever you are doing." as soon as that was being said all the fan girls crowded around Tony as they try to get the autograph, pictures, or whatever. Knowing how things are going to be with Tony, Christ turn to Lelouch who is sitting next to him, then he noticed Harry Osborne on the other side of Lelouch.

"It's a fancy meeting you here, Osborne." said Chris.

"Good to see you to Washington." reply Harry.

"You two know each other?" ask surprise Lelouch.

"Yes, let's just say I met him a while back at the business meeting between my father and his." answer Chris. And chang his attention to Lelouch. "So, you must be that infamous Lelouch Lamperouge, but look like you're going to have a competition now." Chris look back to see Tony busy signing autographs.

"I have no desire to compete for popularity, he can have all the attention he wants." answer Lelouch.

"Hump, you know it's funny how you have both decades Empress Marianne and her son Lelouch vi Britannia names. Are you related to any of them by any chance?" said Chris and notice Lelouch stiffen but quickly regain his cool composure.

"Same could be said about your name." counter Lelouch.

"Because I'm related to him, he's my great, great, great, great, grand uncle." Chris answer bluntly.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not related to any of them."

"Ok, I was just curious, sorry about that."

Then the bell ring for lunch time.

"Well, it's nice talking to you Lelouch." Chris stands and extend his right hand. Lelouch also stands and shook his hand.

"Nice talking to you too, Chris." And walk out of the class room, unknown to Lelouch a small mechanical bug crawl into his sleeve.

"So you bug him?" ask Tony.

"Yes and about time you are done with your fan girls." Chris turn to look at Tony.

"What can I say, I'm ladies man." Tony said proudly was a smug on his face.

Chris just smile and shook his head. "Come on Tony let's go get something to eat." and the two walk out of the class.

X-

 **With Kallen**

Kallen was action like a weak ill girl as ate lunch in a cord yard with her fake Britannian friends. Until a bee came around and ruined her day.

"Aaaaah! There's a bee! A bee!" cry one of the girl.

"Oh my God. Kallen, run!"

"Hurry up and run!"

All the girls take off running while Kallen run the opposite direction and hide behind the bushes. But the bee keep following her. 'I don't get it, why is a bee after me? Hm? I wonder if there's a hive nearby…' thought Kallen, in annoyance she swap the bee with the back of her hand, killing it.

"God, I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freakin' invalid!" yell Kallen, finally losing her ill weak girl act. Then her phone ring.

Kallen take out her cell phone and look at the caller I.D.

"Hm, Zero?" and answer her phone in a weak voice "Hello?"

" **Glad you still alive, Q1, and you can drop your act."** said the demonic voice from the radio on the other line.

"Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order? And how did you get this number!?" Kallen almost yell into the phone.

" **Taks, taks, taks. So many question. 16:00, the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone."**

"Hey, don't hang up!" but the line is dead already.

"Did you say cease-fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company." came the voice behind her. Kallen suddenly turn around to the voice to find Lelouch.

'Crap, he saw me…' thoughts Kallen and try to come up with a lied.

"Oh, um, that was…"

"Let me guess... You're talking about a game? Something on-line?" answer Lelouch for Kallen.

"Yeah, you got me. Cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long…" said Kallen, going along with the story.

"Ok, I was just checking, since I heard you yelling. Later then." and Lelouch walk away with a smirk on his face.

'That was close.' sight Kallen.

Unknown to everyone all the electronic and communication systems in Area 11 had been hacked by Tony.

On the other side of the building Chris was hacking into student profile on his smartphone, looking for someone in particular, then he found it. 'Ha, ha, ha!' Chris laughed mentally, 'you can hide from your family but you can't hide from me. You are a fool to use the same last name of the late Empress maidens name and your original first name, your highness.'

On the phone's screen it show a picture of Lelouch.

X-

 **The next day in history class**

"Kallen, Tony, and Chris can you come with me please?" ask Lelouch.

"For what?" ask Tony, looking up.

"Is about joining a students council, every student is required to join a club. The headmaster believe it is best for all of you to join the students council." explain Lelouch.

"Ok, I'm down with that." said Tony and they all follow Lelouch.

X-

 **Inside the clubhouse**

"I didn't even know this room existed." said Kallen, looking around.

"Nice place." comment Chris, even tho he and Tony already know about this place since they got the blueprint of the Academy, including the secret tunnels and underground storage area.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council. They built as a ballroom for various special occasions." explain Lelouch.

"Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?" came a Shirley voice from the balcony.

"What a relief you found our lab data." said Nina thankfully.

"Good. My ass is killing me." complain Rivalz rubbing his ass.

"Were you able to find it? We finished up on our end, shall we dig in?" said Milly as she and Harry walk out of the back door with cards full of foods.

"Wow!" claim Rivalz seeing the foods as he came down stair.

"Way to go, guys!" said Shirley

"You adore me, I know." said Harry with a grin, but everyone stare at him like like he just grown a pair of horns.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Anyway, I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you all." said Milly and extend her arm.

"Oh, thank you, the pleasure's all mine." said Tony eagerly stepping up taking her hand and softly kissing the back of her hand. Making a gossip queen blush. Everyone notice Rivalz fuming in the back.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary." introduce Rivalz stiffly. Putting two and two together, Chris try to come the poor boy down and explain about his friend odd entic.

"Hi, I'm Shirley. And I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome!" said Shirley in her usual joyful voice.

"Hi there, my name's Nina." Nina introduce herself shily.

"And I'm Harry, we have the same classes." said Harry weaving his hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Kallen.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" asked Nunnally, as Sayoko pushed her wheelchair into the room.

"Oh, sure, thanks, Nunna." reply Shirley as she went to Nunnally to help her with the stuff.

"Nunnally, what're you doing here?" ask Lelouch surprise that his sister is here.

"This is Lelouch's sister." Milly introduce the newcomers to Nunnally.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." explains Nunnally.

"That's alright. You're an honorary member in our book." said Rivalz.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you all." said Nunnally to the trio.

"Thank you. You as well." said Chris kindly.

"Right. Shall we kick this off with a toast?" said Rivalz as he brought out a large glass bottle.

"Champagne?" asked Shirley.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't…" Nina trial off.

"Oh no, we don't need champagne, especially Tony. He is bad enough as he is." said Chris as he pull back Tony from going after the champagne bottle.

"Come on dude, don't be a party pooper!" complain Tony.

"Uh, come on! Loosen up, you guys! It's sparkling cider." claim Rivalz.

"No way. We're gonna get in trouble! Let me see that bottle." said Shirley and try to grab the bottle from Rivalz.

"What's going on?" ask Nunnally, confused about the commotion.

"Lelouch! Heads up!" call Rivalz and throw the bottle at Lelouch. At that time Lelouch wasn't paying attention as he was helping Milly and Harry unload the foods onto the table. As the bottle was about to hit him in the face, Lelouch snatched the bottle without looking at it. Everyone that know how bad Lelouch's physical was surprised at what Lelouch just did, usually he will got hit and be knocked out by now.

Noticing what he just did, Lelouch gasp in surprise at himself as he look at the champagne bottle. But didn't noticed any of it as she charged at Lelouch.

"Ah...Ah...You aren't getting well with it either, Lulu...C'mon, Lelou! Let me see that bottle!" but she tripped and knocked into Lelouch who was still gaping at the bottle. From so much movement the pressure in the bottle up and popped the cork screw. Somehow the bottle was aimed directly at Kallen when the cork popped. Before Kallen could slap the cork away and get soaked with champagne Chris yank her away making her stumble into his chest, their face a few millimeter from each other putting them in a very awkward position.

"What just happened?" Nunnally ask after everyone become quite.

Tony couldn't help but whistle at his friend. Now it was Harry's turn to be fuming, but no one notice as they were too busy looking at blushing Kallen and Chris in an awkward position.

X-

After a meal everyone was in the living room either talking or watching tv. "The council doesn't require much actual work, I occasional paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events." explain Lelouch to Tony, Chris, and Kallen.

"So you mean like the cultural festival?" asked Kallen

"Yep, like that, along with the cross-dressers' ball, the absolute silence party and swim suit day."

"What's up with that?" asked Chris

"Blame our president. You'll be spending a lot of time with her. Hope you're ready."

"Oh, I believe I am Mr. Lamperouge." said Tony as he eyed Milly who was watching tv.

"Lelouch, it's awful!" cry Nunnally as she listened to the tv.

"What is?" asked Lelouch, concerned.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." answered Milly with sadness in her voice.

"They're saying he was killed." add Harry.

On tv Jeremiah was saying, "Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens! He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!"

Then tv announcer cut in, showing Suzaku in prison straitjacket, escorted by heavily guarded sodigers. "We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."

X-

 **Later that evening at Stark Mansion**

 _"Welcome home Tony and Chris."_ greet F.R.I.D.A.Y. the female A.I butler, as Tony and Chris walk into the house.

 _"How was your day at school?"_

"It was good unit the news report about death of Clovis and arrest of Suzaku." answer Tony, typing a few buttons on the wall panel, revealing secret elevator on the wall to the Armory.

Tony and Chris enter the elevator, "You got anything out of the sample that Tony got?" ask Chris as the elevator went down.

 _"Yes, the symbiote is a living organisms than need a host to be useful. The origins is unknown, but with a host its act as a bio-armor, it's have a capability of shape-shifting, self-reproductive, superhuman strength, stamina, reflects, Accelerated Healing Factor, Constituent-Matter Manipulation, etc. If you want more information it's on the computer."_

"Well that's a shit load of abilities." said Chris wearily.

Elevator stop and door opened, Tony and Chris walk into the Armoury. "I'm going to download the data into my brain." said Chris walking toward the computer and plug the cable into his mechanical eye patch.

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Tony asked, checking on his latest armor.

" _The Symbiote is extremely sensitive to sonic, electric, and thermal attacks. I already modified both of your latest armor."_ answer the A.I. _"Tony, your Mark 46 Armor is equipped with high voltage shocker on the right hand and sub-zero cannon on the left. Chris your Iron Patriot Armor is equipped with sonic cannon on your right hand and flame thrower on the left. And also installed Symbiote detector system on both of your armor."_

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y, always two steps ahead." said Tony.

" _I'm flattered Tony, but you are the one that created me."_ reply the A.I.

"So, about the call that we intercepted yesterday." said Chris as he unplugged the cord from his eye patch.

"We are going to crash the party." said Tony, turning on the computer screen. "And F.R.I.D.A.Y , I want you to build Symbiote Buster."

" _Already on it."_

On the screen it read **Project Insight**.

X-

 **16 hundred hours at Tokyo tower**

'Why here of all places?' thought Kallen as she walk around inside the broken Tokyo tower, which is now a Britannian museum.

In a distance Sugiyama asked,  
"It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it?"

"Hard to say." Ohgi reply.

"Yeah, but he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen." Yoshida comment.

"Then we are in danger here. We should go." said Sugiyama, ready to bail out. Then the speaker interrupt them, "Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Ashford Academy.  
One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat."

Kallen walk toward the frontdesk.  
"Hi. I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am." said a woman at the counter. Kallen took the phone and look at it.

"Uhm, something wrong? It is yours isn't it?" the woman make sure.

"Ah, yeah thank you so much." Kallen thanks a woman and left. When she went outside the phone started ringing. On the caller I.D it said Zero.

"Uhm... Hello?" answer Kallen.

" **I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five. And bring your friends."** Zero told her from the other line.

"What?" said Kallen, surprised that he know about her friends are with her.

A few blocks from Tokyo tower in the the sky.

" _ **He sure is a paranoid guy."**_ said Tony into his com.

" _ **Let's just see what happens next."**_ said Chris, and both flew toward the train.

X-

 **Inside Diethard office**

"You handled His Highness's memorial program very well, a little too weepy from my taste but…" said Jeremiah.

"Yes, well the masses tend to like tear-jerker, your excellency." reply Diethard

"Spoken like a true TV-man. Still I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. You did well in the short time you had. One would almost think you were expecting His Highness to meet his untimely end."

"It's quite common from memorial program to be set in advance for important people."

"Does that including me as well?" Jeremiah asked.

"Recent event may have bumped you up the list a bit your excellency." Diethard answer bluntly.

"I wasn't deemed important enough till now is that it? How forthright of you!"

"I'm afraid so sir."

"Ever thought of enlisting? The army could use more men like you." Jeremiah persuade, but Diethard decline. "I don't think it would be a very good fit. Not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer the civil sector I take it. No matter, I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court-martial."

"We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians." Diethard catch on.

"Excellent. You catch on quickly don't you? Be sure the rabble can see his face."

Viletta "Lord Jeremiah, there are those among the Elevens who see private Kururugi as a hero. Some might very well make an attempt to free him." Viletta interject, speaking for the first time since they were in the room.

"I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone even thinks of causing trouble, they will be executed on the spot." Jeremiah said confidently.

X-

 **On the train**

"Attention all passengers if you become aware of any suspicious items on board, please alert metro personnel by using the nearest inter-telephone." said the announcer.

'What now?' thought Kallen as she look around the train but found no one was in the train, except she and her friends.

 **"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"** Zero voice came over the speaker.

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice." answer Kallen.

 **"And on the left?"** Zero asked.

"I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry."

 **"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train."**

Kallen and her friends make their way to the first cart of the train. In the cart they found a tall heavily armored black figure standing with the back turn to them.

"Was it you? On the phone?" Kallen demand.

"Wow... Do you think it's a trap?" Yoshida whispered.

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire you're doing?" Kallen asked again getting irritated.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Yoshida yell at the figure.

" **What do you think of my tour at the settlement?"** asked the Zero in his demonic voice.

"Your tour?" asked Ohgi, confused.

"Come-on, there is no way it was this joker." Yoshida remark.

Then the train entered the tunnel making the room dark. The figure suddenly turn around, facing them. Now Kallen and her friends can see the black ski like maked with tilted rectangle shape goggles attached to it with white trims around it, and huge white X going across the chest.

" **I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto."** continued Zero.

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them." Ohgi answered.

 **"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism."**

"Fall?" asked Ohgi, trying to figure out where the conversation is going.

 **"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance."**

"What was that!? You call us a bunch of kids!?" yell Yoshida getting all worked up, after calling them a bunch of kids.

 **"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"** Zero yell the last two parts making everyone step back but Kallen.

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask... why should we even trust you?" Kallen countered.

"She's right! Lose the mask!" yell Yoshida after regain his composure.

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi followed.

 **"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."** said Zero.

X-

 **On top of the train**

 _" **Shall we crashed the meeting?"**_ asked Tony.

 _" **No, let Kallen and her friends leave. Then I will deal with the Symbiote. You will watch my back, i need to confirm something."** _ reply Chris. _**"I'm surprised that Kallen will be a terrorist, even tho I understand her motivation."**_

X-

 **At the junkyard**

Lelouch/Zero was standing on a pile of junk waiting for Kallen and her friends to arrive, when something metallic landed behind him. Lelouch quickly turn around and look at the new arrival. 'Why did i not sense it coming?' though Lelouch.

It's wearing some kind of metal armored suit from head to toe, with red, white, and blue pain and glowing white light coming from the two eyes lids from the helmet and large star on it's center of the chest. The most imitating thing was mounted double barrels cannon on it's back.

 _" **Your highness."**_ it greet at with mechanical voice Lelouch.

'What!? Did he know!?' thought Lelouch, panicking.

" **Who are you!? Who send you!?"** Lelouch demand.

 _" **I'm Iron Patriot, and no one send me your highness."**_ answer Chris, and started walking around Lelouch.

" **And why are you keep calling me 'your highness'?"** asked Lelouch.

" **Aren't you Lelouch vi Britannia, your highness."** said Chris.

'So he knows.' thought Lelouch. **"Well, anyone that can identify me must die!"** and Lelouch pop out all the weapons and aim at Iron Patriot.

'That's what I was afraid of.' thought Chris sadly, and activate the sonic cannon and fire at Venom at maximum output before Lelouch could fire any of his weapons. Lelouch scream in pain with inhuman voice as he clutch his head and fall on his knees. The Symbiote try to rip itself apart, with tentacles coming out of him. Now Lelouch face morphed in a original Venom face with razor sharp teeths. After dealing enough damage to Lelouch Iron Patriot stopped firing.

 _" **Now, before you do anything stupid,"**_ said Chris in matter of factly. _ **"I'm not here to fight you, but to make a deal with you. You want to crushed the Britannia and so do I but at the end I want to turn it into Democratic country. If you were another person I wouldn't care but you are a exile Prince of Britannia that survive the invasion of Japan when he was only ten years old, and have a will to do as he said."**_ pause Iron Patriot. _**"So what say you? Do we have a deal?"**_

" **Do I really have a choice?"** asked Lelouch, slowly standing back up after his Symbiote come down and went back to normal, but still berating hard.

 _" **Yes you do, but if you say no we will be taking the Symbiote from you."** _ answer Iron Patriot bluntly. _**"So do we have a deal?"**_

After thing over it Lelouch finally decided, **"Yes, we have a deal."**

 _" **Excellent!"**_

"I'm sorry. We just need a little more time. If more people understood what we…" came a Kallen voice as she came around the corner with only Ohgi, but trill off when she saw a colourful metallic armored figure.

"Who is this?" asked Ohgi as they reach for their hidden guns.

" **Don't worry, he's one of my allies."** Zero said quickly before anything could happen.

"Oh, ok." relax Kallen and Ohgi.

Suddenly Iron Man drop down next to them making everyone jumped and point their weapons at him, except Iron Patriot.

 _" **Now everyone is here, what's next?"** _ asked Iron Man gleefully, then notice everyone but Iron Patriot had their guns aimed at his direction. Tony look behind him and look back at them.

 _" **You guys aiming at me?"**_ he asked innocently, pointing at himself. Chris facepalm himself on the face plate, shaking his head.

 _" **He's with me guys."**_ explains Iron Patriot in a tired voice.

X-

 **On the bridge**

"Any moment! Any moment now! It's a sight to see! The throngs' lining the route! All of them waiting on bated breath! Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by!  
An honorary Britannian and a former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi!" said the news reporter into the microphone.

"Camera 5 is a little slow. Talk to me, Charles, your team been deployed yet?" Standing by inside the Channel 5 HI-TV van, was Diethard Reid, the man personally assigned to capture this entire spectacle on camera for the public. "What? The studio? Let them wait. Nothing has been pushed back.  
Everything is going according to plan. Here we go."

"I… I can see it! It's Kururugi, the suspect!" yell the reporter.

Coming down the main road from the viceroy's palace now, was the prisoner transport surrounded by four Sutherlands.

"Like clockwork." Diethard clicked off his microphone and let out a sight. "Huh, what a circus this is. And I'm as corrupt as any of them."

X-

The radio sparked to life. "Acting consul Jeremiah."

Jeremiah looked at the communicator. "What is it?"

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it through as you instructed but..."

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist's vehicle?"

"Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car."

"The prince's car? Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here!" command Jeremiah lifting his hand to signal the others to stop.

"This is not a scheduled stop. Could there have been some sort of accident? This is site 5. There is a vehicle approaching them." said reporter into the microphone.

After a few seconds, the car bearing the Britannian flag came into view and stop about twenty meters away. "It's, it's Prince Clovis' personal transport!  
And it's heading straight for the cavalcade!" yell the surprised reporter.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?" Jeremiah thundered. "Come out of there!"

In response flames erupted from the base of the flag, the symbol of the Empire crumbling to ashes to reveal heavily armored black figure with huge white X on the chest. Everyone gasped at the apparition. He folded his arms over his chest and yell. **"I AM ZERO!"** Chill went down everyone's spine hearing his deep demonic voice.

"YOU!" yell both Viletta and Jeremiah after recognizing him from their previous counter.

"Who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy!" said the reporter to the camera.

X-

"Is that a change of plan!?" yell Kallen and Ohgi from their hideout cell.

X-

"What is all this?" asked Harry in his room as he watch the news.

X-

"Are we gazing on a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case." continued the reporter.

X-

"Zero? As in 'nothing'?" Diethard asked himself.

X-

'Zero?' thought Nunnally as she listened to the news.

X-

"Look! If we're lucky we'll get back our precious specimen!" yell Lloyd in excitement

"Lloyd!" Cecile hit him.

X-

"I've seen enough, Zero! This little show of yours is over!" yell Jeremiah and fired into the air and the team of Sutherlands dropped from the sky and surrounded the false car. Venom didn't even flinch. "And why don't you lose that mask!"

 **"I don't think so. Instead I believe you will release the prisoner and let us go."** said Zero his tone was commanding, the clear hint that what seemed a suggestion was actually an order.

"Like hell!" Jeremiah spat, the apparent calm of the rebel was beginning to get on his nerves. "He's charged with high treason for killing the Prince and his entire personal staff! I can't hand him over!"

 **"You are wrong Jeremiah! The man that killed Clovis and his men were myself! And no men is capable of ripping his heart out with bare hand but me!"** declare Zero.

Jeremiah's blood began to boil. The true culprit, he had no doubt about it, had revealed himself right before him! Now he could finally fulfill his duty. "Then you have pronounced yourself guilty, Eleven!" He prepared to give the order to arrest the armored figure.

 **"Release Kururugi and let us go."** Lelouch interrupted him. **"This is both an order and advice for your well being and that of your men."**

"That's it! Men, take aim!" ordered Jeremiah, the four Sutherlands focus on Lelouch. "Do you have any last word?"

Zero shook his head. "An unwise choice." And raise his right hand and snap.

Iron Patriot landed behind Suzaku and two soldiers that were guarding him. Two guards turn with their assault rifles raise but Chris blast a hole in both of their chest with repulser. By than Britannian citizens started screaming and running away in chaos. The Sutherland behind Iron Patriot try to shoot but the knightmare was blast away by the ion cannon on Iron Patriot back. Chris grabbed the shackled Suzaku and said, _**"Hold on tight kid!"**_ and took off into the sky.

"What!?" yell Jeremiah not believing what is happening around him. Lelouch popped out his weapons and started firing at the Sutherland that surround him.

Jeremiah moved his Sutherland and try to fired at Iron Patriot and Suzaku but Iron Man rocked toward him and knocked his Sutherland over. Tony flew backward and fire off mini shoulder missiles at the remaining Sutherlands.

After Lelouch dispatching the Sutherlands that surround him, he fire his black webs at Iron Man legs as Tony flew over him and escaped toward the night sky with Zero dangling behind him.

The only survivor in the confrontation were civilians, Jeremiah, Viletta, Kewell, news crew, and Diethard who got the whole fight on camera.

Anyone that was watching the news was blown away by what happened.

X-

 **Unknow location**

In a dark room green clocked intimidating figure sat on the throne looking at the reports on the screen. _**"So that's what you been up to Charles zi Britannia."**_ he said with a heavy mechanical European accent. _**"But DOOM will end your scheme!"**_

 **Author's notes:**

 **I uploaded another story call The Rise of Cobra (Adopted) whivh I adopted from MDCain Man. So check out the story and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	5. Sorry! Very Short Chapter 5

Sorry! Very Short Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **One hour after the rescue of Suzuki**

 **Somewhere at the docking area in the storage**

"Hey, you heard what happened at the beige where they are transporting the terrorist to the court?" Goons #1 ask the other one as they load boxes of Refrain into the truck.

"Yeah, they say a guy call Venom and two flyable robots rescue and destroyed all the Knightmares!" reply Goons #2.

"Shut up, and load these boxes faster, before you know who show up!" yell the Goons #3, who was holding SMG.

Right after he said that, the Storage wall exploded, killing about a dozen Goons that were near the wall. Soon from the smoke, the heavily customized bulky black Knightmare frame emerge while dual wielding Knightmare Assault Rifle, on the center of the Knightmare chest piece, it had painting of white skull.

" **Surprised Mother Fucker**!" came the voice from the Knightmare and started spray and praying at the Goons.

"Is' the Punisher!" yell one of the Goon as he dive for cover.

Goons try to fight back, but everything was in chaos and they are getting modown by the oversize bullets.

"You jinx us!" yell Goon #1 at #3 while running away from the Punisher.

Goons #3 open his mouth to yell back but was cut of when he exploded to thousand of flesh and bones, and throwing Goon #1 a few yard and knocking him out.

" **Die like a trash you are**!" yell the Punisher as he throws the empty guns at the Goons that are hiding behind the truck and pull out more Knightmare Assault Rifles from the back. " **You all are disgrace to the Britannia**!"

While the Punisher was busy killing the Goons, he failed to notice Police Knightmare rushing at him from the left side. Suddenly, large steel beam came out of nowhere and penetrate into the Police Knightmare reactor, making the Knightmare frame shutdown and crash.

From the shadow large swole dark skinned man, who is wearing a tight plain yellow shirt with dark blue jeans and military black boot, came out and walk toward the downed Police Knightmare. When the man reach the Knightmare, he got on top of the Knightmare where the cockpit is located. Then he punch the through the cockpit as if the armor was made out of thin paper, and he grab hold of the corrupted Police head and crushed it, all in one swoop. Inside the cockpit everything was covered with blood and brain parts.

After finishing off all the Goons, Punisher turn around and look at the man in on top of the Police Knightmare.

" **About time you join the party, Luke Cage.** " said the Punisher to the man now know as Luke Cage.

"Hey fam, I might not need Knightmare to fight, but do I look like I have landspinner on me!" Luke Cage yell at Punisher as he clean of blood off his arm with a rag he found on the floor.

" **Whatever**." said Punisher as he kneels the Knightmare down and extend the arm toward to Luke Cage to climb on. " **Let's go. I'm going to burn this place down before Police get here, and there are new players in town to check on**."

Soon the Punisher speed off into the night with Luke Cage on the Knightmare shoulder as fire consume the warehouses and smoke block out the moon.

 **X-**

 **Author's note**

 **First of all, I will like to thank to all you that supported me, in all my work. Without any of you I would not be doing this at all. And I am sorry this chapter is extremely short, but I don't want to just post an author's note. The Chapter 5.2 will be a regular chapter so don't worry.**

 **I know it been a long time since I update any of my story. But do not worry, I have not abandon anything. My sorry ass excuse was I lost the book that I have been writing all my story in, and after that I just stop writing and also I started working and going to school and all the other shit just got real. So now enough of my bullshit, and I am back writing again. But don't expect update every week, I will update whenever I can. So peace out everyone!**

 **P.S. This is the same author Archer von King, I just changed my name to my original name that is use in every account.**


End file.
